The disclosure relates to compositions for boosting metabolic rate. It is well known that a high resting metabolic rate (RMR) can assist with weight control and weight loss.
The orally ingested compositions of this disclosure contain effective amounts of vitamins, minerals, herbs, fruit extracts, and other natural extracts and do not contain dangerous stimulants like Ephedrine, commonly known as Ma Huang. Other embodiments of the disclosure contain additional compounds which reduce or control levels of cholesterol and triglycerides or promote improved cardiovascular function.
Prior formulations for boosting metabolism fall short of the unique combinations of this disclosure. Unlike other metabolism-boosting formulations, the compositions disclosed herein include components which promote cardiovascular health, such as Vitamin D, coenzyme Q10, trans-resveratrol, red yeast rice and niacin.